narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Hero's Seal
Creation The Hero Seal was created by Shinkō Uzumaki, originally based after the mechanics of Juinjutsu. Closely had the man analyzed the way that the Curse Seal worked, seeing that it boosted the physical strength, speed, and duration of the user. It caused him want to use it for the uses of good... But, he found out that was impossible. Due to the main make up piece being from Senninka DNA, it made it impossible for Shinko to properly make one that would draw out the good within people... So he made an alternative. The man decided to spend weeks doing nothing but research and brainstorming as he tried to make a Fuinjutsu that could counter the Curse Seal. By using his combined knowledge from his Father's Fuinjutsu and from his own creation, he was getting closer to creating the perfect Fuinjutsu to counter the Curse Seal. It wasn't much longer until the man had finally perfected the proper formula and the Hero's Seal was brought into creation. Abilities Attack Thanks to the mechanics and design of the Zebul Seal, Shinko was able to give the user of this seal the ability to remove some of the body's physical limiters. This allows the user an increased amount of both strength and speed, but at the toll of physical exhaustion at deactivation of the seal. When the user is within stage two, their speed and strength go up another notch, but so does the physical toll upon the body. Defense Strictly Stage One The mechanics of the defense come from Shinko's Fuinjutsu that was created by his father; Athos. When the seal is activated, the chakra from the person is taken and placed on the outside of the skin, in a condensed layer of chakra that increases the user's defense to add on endurance and so they can take more of a beating than before. Stage Two Addition The amount of chakra that protects the body is increased, starting to slightly become visible. This makes the user look as if they are surrounded by an aura, the color matching their chakra. As an added addition, chakra takes form upon the back in the shape of wings, being see through as well. Although these wings may not look it, they can be controlled and moved for extra defense, or to actually fly with them, but only those who train often can actually use them. Unique Abilities A mechanic that is completely new to Shinko, although not unwelcomed, is the adaptability of the seal itself. Upon being placed on a person, the seal quickly connects itself to the person's chakra network and creates an ability to come with the seal that fits the person's needs specifically. The ability that comes with the seal usually consists of two forms; A minor version for stage one, and a more intense version for stage two. Users Enryu Uzumaki Seal Location: Right Shoulder Seal Mastery: Mastered. Seal 'Type': Parasite Stage One Ability; When Enryu's Hero Seal is activated, upon physical contact with another person, he is able to absorb their chakra directly. While it is not a fast process, it's not slow either. Stage Two Ability; When Enryu's Hero seal is within it's second, and final, stage, he is able to absorb incoming jutsu depending on their level. The lower the level, the higher the chance of completely absorbing the attack is. It is possible that the seal can partially absorb parts of stronger jutsu, decreasing damage done. Keita Uzumaki Seal Location: Solar Plexis Seal Mastery: Mastered. Seal 'Type': Companion Stage One: After activating stage one, Keita's chakra takes on the form of another person, resting within the body. Thanks to this, he's able to generate limbs that come from his body made of nothing but his chakra. As the mastery over his seal increases, so does the amount of limbs he can control at a time. Stage Two: After activating Stage Two, Keita's chakra takes on a different form than others' angelic look. Instead, the chakra takes a human form in which Keita can control with ease. When in this state, the chakra takes the form of a faceless and gender-less person, who can decide whether their attacks are physical or not. Since the chakra can choose to harden itself or become more lose, it allows the 'companion' to become intangible and land attacks directly on the chakra system. As the mastery of the seal increases, so does the amount of 'companions' that a person can generate. Styx Uchiha Seal Location: Back of Left Hand. Seal Mastery: Mastered. Seal 'Type': Shield Stage One: Upon activation, there is no indication that the seal activated, unless those with a Jutsu or ability that can see such is looking upon it. The radius of this shield stands only at two feet and acts passively. While it can't stop a fireball or a bolt of lightning, it does work effectively against chakra attacks based on sound and gas. It cancels out any incoming harmful sound chakra, as well as acting like an air filter. Stage Two: Upon activating the second stage, nothing about the barrier truly changes, except one small factor; the chakra that touches it is absorbed. The gas that comes near the barrier, if it is chakra made, the chakra will be absorbed by the barrier and taken into Styx's body. The same goes for harmful sound chakra. Ray Iburi Seal Location:Left Forearm Seal Master: Mastered. Seal 'Type': Weapon Stage One:The first form lets Ray create small projectiles out of his chakra, mimicing one of the seals that was used to create it to help Ray. The weapons he creates can be from senbon to shuriken and Kunai, though he can only create a max of three of the larger weapons. In each weapon, he can place an element of his own, to give it that property when it is released. Stage Two: When this stage is activated, all of the chakra that the seal allows Ray to solidify goes onto a single weapon. It is around five or six feet long, with six long blades along one side of the weapon. The blades are shaped like trianges, pointed ones, as to tear. The weapon is infused with three chakra; Bakuton, Katon, and Fuuton. With a swipe of the weapon and some chakra, the man can release the Katon and Fuuton chakras from the weapon in an upheveal of fire that usually comes out in a mini twister that burns hot enough to easily melt steel. After that, he can throw the weapon for a blast radius of his choosing before the seal would let him create another, which takes more chakra, and the weapon comes back 'reloaded' with all three chakras again.